Talk:Raw Fox
Why is Running Rabbit Sausage listed twice in the Required by section? Foetuses [talk] 04:09, 19 August 2013 (EDT) :Never noted that one. Kinda odd one, as the name strings are/seem identical. Took a quick look around but no luck so far. --.MvGulik. 05:27, 19 August 2013 (EDT) :Same with RRS for rabbit meat, intestines and meat grinder, it's listed twice and i've no idea why --Rook (talk) 08:17, 19 August 2013 (EDT) :So changing RRS requirements to something else makes that new thing display once and all old things still display once, which means there must be a seperate "requires" assignment somewhere. Is it possible to have two page files on server that are different but linking for them interpreted the same by wiki so one masks existance of the other (for example "Running Rabbit Sausage" and "Running_Rabbit_Sausage" could exist simultanously on a file system but might cause problems for wiki)? I'm leaving fake RRS page for few hours as example, maybe you guys can come up with root cause. --Rook (talk) 09:01, 19 August 2013 (EDT) :: I'm still kinda stumped. #ask query also, and still, showing two "Running Rabbit Sausage" results. --.MvGulik. 13:00, 19 August 2013 (EDT) ::: What current RRS requires is wax (i'll change it back to original in a min), so no wonder it's in this ask. The "second instance" is whatever causes RRS requiring fox meat (and other bits) when the page i set does so only for wax. You would get only one RRS result on this #ask querry if you'd set Running Rabbit Sausage to not require anything. The problem is whatever actually causes that require links to real RRS page rather than to itself. --Rook (talk) 15:54, 19 August 2013 (EDT) I've came up with an idea of how to track (hopefully) the offending reference: i move the RRS page to a new one, you'll have to delete the old one, then, given a bit of propagation time, whatever is left still requiring as supposedly RRS should start linking to itself, we can delete it and move page back. --Rook (talk) 10:15, 20 August 2013 (EDT) :Hmm...after moving page the "other" link was gone and new page linked once, as it should. So then i edited texts on both pages and the RRS links once, as it should but now empty RRS(backup) still links as well. I'm completly puzzled as to what may be the cause here but i imagine simply deleting RRS(backup) page now should send to hell whatever is causing this bug. --Rook (talk) 10:34, 20 August 2013 (EDT) ::Deleted backup page (including history, erm) *Fingered crossed.* (waiting one day to let wiki sort things out a bit.) --.MvGulik. 12:19, 20 August 2013 (EDT) :::It didn't work, i've got a new idea to try (involving moving pages) but even if it works it would only mask the bug rather than fix it (as i still have no idea what the cause is). Holding with implementing it since maybe you came up with something in the meantime. --Rook (talk) 06:02, 21 August 2013 (EDT) I will drop this problem in the/a mediawiki support group. But I need to think a bit about the message and the problem.. As the last solution did not work, I will restore the old page to get the old history back (after taking a look at how it currently looks, and after some information from mediawiki support.). ... To be continued. --.MvGulik. 10:47, 21 August 2013 (EDT) Dropped question at mediawiki (+semantic-mediawiki) support group. --.MvGulik. 18:29, 25 August 2013 (EDT) Planning on trying out some idea's, after working them out on paper first. For the moment (just making sure.) please don't touch the RRS pages, or related data. Thanks. --.MvGulik. 11:07, 30 August 2013 (EDT) Reading up on wiki ghost pages. And I don't think there is anything we can do about those kind of pages, other that notifying Spiff. As it seems they need to be manually removed from the wiki at server level. I'm still trying to figure out when this ghost page was most likely created. (that's what the template RSS-related edits are for. If I'm correct it will also proof its a ghost page issue.) --.MvGulik. 23:55, 30 August 2013 (EDT) I'm out of additional ideas/tests. So put in a call to Spiff to delete the actual ghost page from the system. --.MvGulik. 06:05, 31 August 2013 (EDT) :I really wish Spiff would at least give some feedback ... The problem is still there, and no word from Spiff. He is probably on vacation or something like that. But still ... its kinda a motivation killer to me personally. --.MvGulik. 08:39, 24 September 2013 (EDT) ---- Mmm, making a note of the fact that there are two Hurt entries in the list. Although I see no relation to the RRS problem. It feels like it might be something with a similar root cause (even though the name contains no spaces). --.MvGulik. 08:19, 24 August 2013 (EDT)